


AB关系

by tanmeili



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanmeili/pseuds/tanmeili





	AB关系

第无数次擦过他身体的敏感点，郑允浩架在沈昌珉背上的腿绷着，他叫得嗓子都有些哑，A的能力有些超出他的想象，他头脑晕成一团浆糊，恍然间想起发情中的A可以连续三天都……更何况是平日中体力都很好的沈昌珉，郑允浩一滞，没来得及为自己难得的愚蠢而后悔，便又再次被卷入快感的漩涡。  
A的发情期很是漫长，郑允浩在这些日子几乎没穿上过衣服，就连预备洗个澡两个人都能在浴室里有做爱起来，吃饭的时候沈昌珉的性器也没有离开郑允浩的后穴，而是把人拢在怀里，身下慢慢的抽动，手上却稳稳端着饭，一勺一勺地给郑允浩喂。  
郑允浩咽着饭，腿缠着沈昌珉的腰，被连绵不断的温吞快感给弄得有点想哭，却又哭不出来，只泪花闪烁在眼角，沈昌珉的背后有好几道抓痕，都是在郑允浩情动之时留下来的，郑允浩看见了后，便收着手指肚按在沈昌珉的背上。沈昌珉见郑允浩吃得差不多了，就着椅子，按着郑允浩的腰，又弄了起来，所幸地上铺着地毯，郑允浩的膝盖跪的不是那么疼，客厅里只有混着水渍的啪啪声，沈昌珉做爱时十分寡言，只是呼吸略重了些，咬着郑允浩的耳朵轻轻喊他允浩、哥、老师……郑允浩嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，被沈昌珉的称呼搞得更加情动，直呜咽着让他别说了。于是不说了，沈昌珉只能以行动表达感觉，愈发卖力。  
这几天两个人在沾满精液的床上睡觉，反而是郑允浩最为轻松的时刻，但也并非那么轻松，沈昌珉乱着一头卷发，嘴唇含着郑允浩的胸部，每次一睁眼的时候，便能看见赤裸着身体的郑允浩，将手放在他的头上，这时的郑允浩是圣母与荡妇的合体，带着一种母性的纯净与爱欲的下流，糅合出了奇妙而独特的感觉。  
他微微笑了笑，心沉甸甸的，充实而饱满，被幸福紧紧充斥着，一切都是美的，窗外的阳光，他打开窗户，一缕清风吹拂，还有他床上的宝贝。沈昌珉知道他这次发情着实累到了郑允浩，便没有叫人起来，他那小小的洁癖自然不会在此时发作。随便套上了一件宽松的家居裤，捡起了乱七八糟扔了一地的衣服，往洗衣机里一扔，再拿了一件自己的干净短袖放在床上给郑允浩醒来以后穿。他自己则是赤裸着上身套了一个围裙跑去厨房熬了一点肉粥——这几天实在是累着了，饭也是将就吃的，现在要吃点好的但也不能太刺激，由沈大厨亲手做饭再好不过。沈昌珉饱含着爱意，专心的盯着火，一秒都没离开，直到粥煮的差不多了，他关了火，预备尝一尝味，便感觉有人用脑袋贴住了他的被，手缠住了他的腰。  
郑允浩打了个哈欠，声音咕哝着，“好香哦……做什么饭呢？”估计是起床那一阵迷糊着。“粥，清淡的，一会儿你喝一点。”  
郑允浩吸了吸鼻子，奶声奶气地埋怨，“要不是你……我腿好疼哦……好酸”埋怨着埋怨着又成了撒娇，让人哭笑不得，心却愈发软了起来，往日里对郑允浩的恨化成了轻烟，一腔爱意不知如何诉说，沈昌珉转身，握着郑允浩的手，一看，吓，不得了，清醒时候才发觉他身上落了这么多痕迹。“我以为你是故意的。”沈昌珉给人盛了一碗粥，牵着郑允浩，郑允浩不是没留宿过沈昌珉的家中，如之前一样，穿着件沈昌珉的衣服便出来了，下面露出两条有着斑驳痕迹的腿。“你明明知道最近是我的发情期，我本来回来就要打抑制剂的，可看见你了，你躺那里……就全给忘了，忘得干干净净。”  
郑允浩牙齿咬着唇，偷偷看了眼沈昌珉，他笑得夜羽，像拿住了他的把柄，郑允浩自然不会承认他色诱或者勾引，只接过饭搪塞说，“我喝醉了酒，就忘了。”  
“啊……”  
郑允浩舒了口气，以为沈昌珉不跟他追究了，他还能保住一点哥哥的尊严，结果沈昌珉说，“那挺好，我们两真是天生一对，你在我忘了打抑制剂的时候喝了酒忘事儿来我家了……哥。”郑允浩鼓起腮帮，想责问这弟弟就不给他留点面子，就看见沈昌珉笑出了大小眼，开心极了，不见一点阴霾。  
他低下头喝粥，算了，昌珉开心就好，左右不过是他们两个人。  
发情期一过，经纪人就急不可耐地狂call沈昌珉，“你之前给我请的假已经到了，赶紧收拾行李快干活。”  
沈昌珉一收到讯息，郁闷又无奈地把头栽到郑允浩怀里，像大狗狗一样蹭人，“哥，又得像老黄牛一样干活了，唉。”  
郑允浩露出牙齿哈哈笑了起来，“走吧，这不是有哥陪你。”  
沈昌珉家中有一扇大大的窗户，阳光可以很充分的照射进屋内，情人眼里出西施，于是屋里再得沈昌珉心的装饰都被淡化了，唯有郑允浩一张在阳光下的小脸，好看的在发光，脸边轮廓细小的绒毛让他看起来更好看了，跟个桃子似的，沈昌珉很痴迷地、忍不住吻郑允浩，郑允浩也不扭捏，大大方方的迎合。  
“昌珉……”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的得刮一刮胡子了，活动的时候可不能跟个大叔一样。”  
沈昌珉挠他痒痒，“那不帅吗？”  
郑允浩怕极了痒，躲着躲着躲到了沈昌珉怀里，笑得眼泪流出来了，“帅、超级帅、昌珉最帅了，我最最最喜欢昌珉了。”  
沈昌珉一把把人抱的紧实，瞧这人，一张嘴，抹了蜜似的。  
两个人然后就忙于工作，好不容易得了一个休假，郑允浩居然要跑去见孙浩俊，沈昌珉穿着staff安排好的衣服，分外帅气英挺，且和郑允浩是一对的，他看了眼衣服，觉得自己像一个善妒的男人，不可理喻地嫉妒郑允浩的一切行动，但一想网络上关于郑允浩与孙浩俊关系的描述，又很有自信地觉得自己没有做错。再者，他和郑允浩已经确定了关系，吃醋也是堂堂正正的。  
沈昌珉拽着郑允浩，即使一言未发，可郑允浩只消看一眼那双小鹿斑比一样的眼镜，便全懂了，他好笑地说，“浩俊哥是我们两个的媒人，我们在一起我总要和他说的。”  
他这才不甘不愿地放开了郑允浩，临走前抱了人一下，狠狠地闻，隐隐的酒味绕在鼻端，郁郁地想，自己的味道不会永远的存在允浩哥的身体里，那么他就只能努力，让自己的味道缠着他，他一辈子想跑也跑不了！“不准沾上其他的味道，我会把你做的下不来床的哥。”


End file.
